This invention concerns tools for forced entry of a building or a vehicle, primarily for forcing open doors and windows, the tools typically being used by law enforcement and military tactical teams, search and rescue teams and fire fighters.
Breaching tools are known, including those produced by Sweden Entry Tools of Malmo, Sweden. The tools are usually at least several feet long and are heavy enough to act as levers to pry open a door or other entry using a short head or prying end which is generally at right angles to the length of the tool. Sometimes the tools have been formed into a chisel shape at the other end, the end opposite the tool head, with some curvature to the chisel, also for prying purposes.
The breaching tool of the invention has a principal purpose of quickly and efficiently breaking through windows of buildings and automobiles and safely clearing glass fragments for entry. Another purpose is breaching of doors, primarily wood and plastic doors.
The tool has a tail end with a claw for pulling nails and other fasteners, and a head end that includes a sledge hammer at a lower side and “rake” at an upper side configured to scrape out broken glass from a frame of a car or building window. The rake element, which preferably comprises a series of teeth set in a curve or arc of about 90°, has a pointed end that can be used to penetrate doors.
In one aspect of the invention the subject breaching tool forms part of a kit with another breaching tool marketed by the assignee of this invention.
It is among the objects of the invention to provide a tool for efficient breaching of building and vehicle windows in emergency situations, and also allowing breaching of doors. These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment, considered along with the accompanying drawings.